


Too Heavy to Bear

by JarOfIdeas



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Connor Needs A Hug, Everyone Needs A Hug, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hank isn't old, I do too, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Illnesses, Infection, Markus needs a hug, Mental Health Issues, No Smut, Plot, Some Plot, Sumo is a good boy, Todd - Freeform, Virus, and Alice are a happy family, ho boy, kara - Freeform, or are they?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JarOfIdeas/pseuds/JarOfIdeas
Summary: Androidism. No one really know where it came from, but it's killing every one of every household in just a blink.Markus, the son of an established artist has a bright future ahead of him. Connor, the eager to please intern of Detroit's heralded task force.Kara, a wife to an amazing husband and a mother to an outstanding daughter.All of them shared something in common; they can't be much happier than they are in their lives. But the world always have to tear that down, huh?((In which Kara and Todd are married, Markus has to raise North, Simon, and Josh, Hank is not old and trying his best, Connor is an Orphan boy trying his best too.))





	Too Heavy to Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise comes knocking at their door.

"And you've won again," Carl sighed.

Markus cracked a small smile, slightly smug at this. He picked up the chess pieces and put it to order as he replies, "And you're being a sour loser again."

The old man rolled his eyes, eyes crinkling with a smile. He thumbed the smooth surface of the handle of his walking stick, watching Markus, in deep thought. Marveling how time quickly passed by, his little bundle of joy was now a renowned artist. He also spoke in monumental events, having been gifted with a great ability to move people through his words. Although he hadn't directly told Carl whether he has plans in being a politician, he knew his boy would make a spectacular one. One that the current government system needs.

Markus noticed his father's thoughtful look, he raised a brow, "What is it, Dad?"

And thousand words and a thousand praise could he have uttered. But he knew his son didn't need those. Markus is a man confident in his own abilities. Instead he told him, "Son, keep your feet on the ground alright? Never forget where we came from."

"Never." Markus confirmed. Eyes suddenly faraway to a distant memory, miles away but the pain was yet raw. He then smiled to his Father. "I never will."

He knew this. His boy is brilliant despite his many mistakes as his father, he was proud to declare that Markus was the most right choice he ever made. He never regrets raising him.

"I'm proud of you, son."

"I know, Dad," Markus kissed his cheek, "I know."

Carl smiled.

Markus then sat up, offering a hand to help his Father. The man declined, swatting away his hand reproachfully. He still can walk, thank you very much. Which his son replied with a tired smile and a small shake of the head. The nerve of this kid, ey?

"Do you need a taxi?"

Markus shook his head, "Already called an Uber."

"Have you checked them?"

"Yesterday. They said they still got a bit more tweaking to do, I'll probably get it by next Friday."

"Well they're being slow. Where's Jake?"

Markus walked alongside Carl, slowly making their way to the entrance. "He said he'll be a bit late. His wife just got out of the hospital this morning. Do you have anywhere to go? I could call Rhian."

The other shook his head. "No, just want to know if we're paying the guy for working and not slacking."

Markus sighed, "Or maybe you're just lonely and won't admit it. Why don't you just let me hire somebody here that could help you? It's not like it would be in a daily basis," he gave a light hearted shrug, "just when I would have events like these."

And for the umpteenth time, Carl declined. "We already talked about this, boy."

"I know, but I---"

The doorbell rang.

"Better get that one."

"I'll take it," Markus sighed and ran to the door.

"Coming!"

He pulled the door open, revealing a brown haired, olive skinned girl.

"May I help you?" Markus eyed the girl, quite befuddled. They don't exactly live anywhere easy to access. And the guard knows who to let in. So who exactly is she?

"Carl Manfred?" She asked, unsure.

"Why?"

Three little heads then poked out behind her slim figure. A blond boy, a brunette, and a black haired boy.

  
"I need your help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda rushed. Ready for the beloved cinnamon roll sent by Cyberlife? But I'm sure Mr. Krabs ain't feeling it yet.  
> Updates Irregularly.  
> Please leave a comment! xoxo


End file.
